Lassiter V16
The Lassiter V16 is a vehicle in Mafia. Design Based on the Cadillac V-16, the Lassiter V16 is depicted as an upscale car more suited for the social elite, such as politicians, rich businesspeople and high-ranking members of the criminal underworld. The car is appropriately large, with a long limousine-like length and a spacious cab. The Lassiter V16 comes in six different variants, two of which are uncommon: * The four-door Lassiter V16 4-door hard-top limousine. The car is based off the Cadillac V-16 Model 70, and only comes with a green-and-white body color. * The two-door Lassiter V16 Roadster. The car is based on the Cadillac V-16 Model 70 Roadster, and only comes with a green-and-black body color. * The four-door Lassiter V16 Phaeton open-top limousine. The car is based on the Cadillac V-16 Model 335B Phaeton, and only comes with a yellow body color. * The four-door Lassiter V16 Police, a Lassiter V16 Fordor adapted as a state police "Highway Patrol" car, with no performance difference. It has a different siren, and the only times - except for road blocks - this car is seen is scripted events. * The two-door Lassiter V16 Appolyon open-top cabriolet, an uncommon car. The car is based on the 1937 Cadillac V-16 Hartmann Cabriolet, a uniquely designed car running on a Cadillac V-16 chassis; the Appolyon is only available with a white body color. * The two-door Lassiter V16 Charon hearse, an uncommon car. The car is similar to the Bolt Hearse, but assumes a newer, rounder design, as well as an open driver's cab. Performance The performance of the Lassiter V16 predominantly varies between each model, but can generally be defined as being good in acceleration and speed, thanks to its V-16 engine, but being heavy (diminishing the accelerating power of the engine) and difficult to corner due to a combination of its weight and long wheelbase. The car's construction, however, makes it considerably resilient to damage, although it is still possible to shoot off the wheels of variants with exposed wheels. The raw performance stats as indicated from the Carcyclopedia are as follows: Availability * Phaeton: After winning the race in Fairplay, Lucas wants to thank you properly so he shows you how to steal one and where to find it. After you have stolen it, drive back to Salieri's Bar and it will be added to your garage. It is seen again in Better Get Used to It. Oddly enough, even if you didn't take it to drive, the cutscene at the end will show that you were driving it. * Roadster: The car can be seen numerous times in the game, most notably in the mission Bon Appétit to drive Don Salieri to Pepe's Restaurant and to get to Carlo's house. And again in You Lucky Bastard to place a bomb on Sergio Morello's own car. After Bon Appétit it is added to your garage. This vehicle can also be found in Free Ride in the Works Quarter on top of one of the elevated platforms. * Fordor: Its first appearance is in the last half of the mission of You Lucky Bastard as Sergio Morello Jr.'s new car. Its next appearance and the first time to drive it is in the mission Just for Relaxation. After this, it spawns as an everyday car in the city. * Police: In the PC version it is encountered a handful of times, only as scripted sequences; it is never just encountered. However, in the console versions, this car replaces the Schubert Extra Six as the standard police car from You Lucky Bastard onwards. This car has the same stats as the Fordor. The car has no lights, but it does have a slightly different siren, which Tommy cannot use. * Charon: It makes only one appearance in the game. You only get to see and drive it during the last part of The Priest in order to drive back to Salieri's Bar. After that it gets added to your garage. * Appolyon: It can only be seen during the side mission for Lucas during Election Campaign. After this, drive back to Salieri's Bar where it will be added to your garage. Gallery Lassiter V16 Fordor Front.jpg|Fordor front Lassiter V16 Fordor Rear.jpg|Fordor rear Lassiter V16 Roadster Front.jpg|Roadster front Lassiter V16 Roadster Rear.jpg|Roadster rear Lassiter V16 Phaeton Front.jpg|Phaeton front Lassiter V16 Phaeton Rear.jpg|Phaeton rear Lassiter V16 Police Front.jpg|Police front Lassiter V16 Police Rear.jpg|Police rear Lassiter V16 Appolyon Front.jpg|Appolyon front Lassiter V16 Appolyon Rear.jpg|Appolyon rear Lassiter V16 Charon Front.jpg|Charon front Lassiter V16 Charon Rear.jpg|Charon rear Category:Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven Category:Vehicles in Mafia